looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Bloodcount
Count Blood Count is a vampire from the Warner Brothers Looney Tunes animated shorts. He has been voiced by Ben Frommer, Frank Welker, Joe Alaskey, and Jeff Bennett. Character Biography The Count's first appearance was in the 1963 short, "Transylvania 6-5000". In an ominous castle, Bugs Bunny meets Count Bloodcount and is given a room for the night. Unable to sleep, Bugs skims through a magic book and reads it aloud. The Count appears above the bed and tries to suck Bugs' blood, but he turns into a bat when Bugs says "abracadabra". Later, when Bugs says "hocus pocus," the Count turns back to human form just outside the castle window, and falls into the moat. Later, while wandering around the castle, Bugs sings the aforementioned magic phrases, turning the Count into a bat, then back to a vampire. When the Count states that he is a vampire, Bugs turns into an umpire. When the Count turns into a bat, Bugs turns into a baseball bat and hits him (despite the Count's bat form wearing glasses). The Count tries to crush Bugs with a piece of the floor only to turn into a bat and get crushed many times. Amused by the results, Bugs says random words which turn the Count into a whole range of things: "abraca-pocus" turns the Count into a being with his bat head and human form body, while "hocus-cadabra" does the opposite (the Count's human head with his bat form's wings). When Bugs says "Newport News," the Count turns into Witch Hazel. Finally, through the incantation "Walla Walla Washington," Bugs turns the Count into a two-headed vulture. Seeing an opportunity to be rid of the vampire, Bugs calls over a female two-headed vulture from earlier in the episode. Agatha and Emily Vulture are immediately smitten with passion, while the Count is immediately smitten with fear, and the female vultures amorously chase the terrifed Count away into the distance, musing, "Isn't it romantic? I always said, four heads are better than one!" Other appearances Count Blood Count reappears in various Looney Tunes-related media. He was used as the final boss in the video game Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters, voiced by Joe Alaskey. He was also used as an enemy in Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 4. He appears, voiced by Frank Welker, in the "Fang You Very Much" segment of the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Stuff That Goes Bump In The Night" attempting (with hilariously painful results) to suck the blood of series regular Elmyra Duff only for any light to turn the Count into a bat. He appears in an episode of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries called "Fangs for the Memories" and he is voiced by Corey Burton. He appears as Count Muerte in an episode of Duck Dodgers titled "I'm Going to Get You Fat Sucka" (voiced by Jeff Bennett), in which he aimed to suck the fat of the Eager Young Space Cadet. In the end Eager Young Space Cadet manages to defeat him by getting him to eat a pound of garlic shaped like himself causing him to disintegrate. In the episode, his appearance was based on that of Count Orlok, the vampire from the silent film Nosferatu. He also appeared in "Til Doom Do Us Part" as one of the members of The Legion of duck Doom. The Count's voice was sampled for the Gorillaz track "Dracula", which features the lines "Rest is good for the blood!" and "I am a Vampire!" Gallery Transylvania_6_5000_still-1-.png Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Males Category:1963 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Duck Dodgers characters Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:Characters voiced by Corey Burton Category:Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast Category:Monsters